queensbladefandomcom-20200215-history
Nanael
"Are you stupid? There's no way you monkeys can beat an elite angel like me!" Unlimited: "Meh~, talk about a pain. Weeell whatever, let's get this little game over with!" Nanael (Hebrew נֻנֻאָ) is a guardian angel sent to Earth to supervise and participate in the Queen's Blade tournament. In her own words, "A messenger from Heaven who came to bring true order to the world." When in actuality, she is an angel dropout in Heaven. After frequent misconduct, the head archangel ordered Nanael to enter Queen's Blade as a "trial." In addition, she was given a difficult condition: to not spill the "Holy Milk" in the bottle on her hip. Appearance Nanael has ear length light blue hair and green eyes. She is usually seen wearing the same uniform as other lower ranking angels, which consists of a white camisole with a skirt, polka-dots panties, and steel plate leggings. She also wears a steel gauntlet on her right arm and a long dueling glove on her left, other angels just wear two gloves. A vial of holy milk is usually slung across her waist on a small belt. Her most distinguishing feature is that her wings are asymmetrical in size, which she is quite insecure about and gets furious whenever it gets mentioned. 'Unlimited ' Nanael outfit remains the same, except her hair-clips have now become much bigger and she now has wings on her boots. Her sword also has a slightly different design. Personality Nanael is generally friendly and cheery, although she will take advantage of other people's kindness, such as Melpha. She doesn't think highly of anything that lives on earth and doesn't think of them as equals, which all angels are often taught to believe and follow. She can also seem clumsy at times, especially with her holy milk, which she is not allowed to spill. Nanael also has a devious side to her, often trapping people so she can supervise more matches. Secretly, Nanael's interpretation of an orderly society is a place filled with angels and men on earth who will serve them outright. All women, on the other hand, should be banished. Abilities Despite her generally friendly attitude and clumsy behavior, Nanael is a surprisingly skilled and powerful fighter. Her personal weapon is the Celestial Sabre, which she wields through Telekinesis. For her to fight seriously against such inferior organisms goes against her policy. As such, she prefers long range combat, although she has plenty of powerful close range attacks, like the Falling Star Kick. Being an angel, she is more powerful than any human, although she is sometimes limited by her vial of holy milk, with her strength corresponding to how much is spilled. In Rebellion, she uses a new weapon called the Celestial Sword, though it's unknown if it has any powers beyond her old one. Parameters Attack: 4 Defense: 4 Potential: 1 Technique: 3 Reach: 1 Agility: 3 Story Prior to QB (From the Queen's Blade site) Nanael is an angel sent as a messenger from the celestial world to establish a true world order in the earthly world. Or so she says. The society of order that Nanael describes is a country of angels with only men to serve them. "Women will be banished!" She's actually a failure of an angel in the celestial world. The Chief Angel, tired of the frequent messes caused by Nanael, ordered her to participate in the Queen's Blade as a witness. Along with that, a condition was imposed that she should never spill the "holy milk" in the bottle hanging from her waist. She considers all the beings in the earthly world as fools that aren't on the same level as angels. Too proud to fight seriously, she uses telekinesis (the power of the mind) to make her celestial sabre move on its own and attack her opponents. Apparently Nanael doesn't pick up on her attitude towards work being the road to her own downfall. Prologue (From her backcover) I thought this Queen's Blade would be a total bore, but once I arrived, I saw that there were many men who came to watch! I've found Heaven here on Earth. Tee hee. I found a particularly beautiful group of men and "descended" upon them, with godly light surrounding me. "Those chosen by Heaven, I am the Angel of Light, Nanael. I shall give you all a mission that will bring true order and found a kingdom that will last forever. First off, come with me to the bedchamber in Heaven and serve me." The light reaches far and wide, so those on Earth should throw themselves down and follow an angel. But the men were fidgety and acting odd. "I'm sorry. They're showing the battle of Leina the Exiled Warrior today, so I have to go." "I have to go, too. Today is the release of the recording of the voices of Tomoe the Musha-Miko. I need to go to the souvenir shop." The men scurried away. I didn't think the sinful women had permeated their minds this badly. It's fine. If I beat the female warrior monkeys to a pulp, the men should wake up and realize what they're missing. And I'm going to start with you, the one in the ridiculous outfit! Sure enough, can Nanael defeat all of the women warriors? They won’t know that unless they fight. Rebellion (From the VQ OVA2 booklet) Nanael was once an angel dropout in heaven, who had been ordered to live on Earth to participate in Queen’s Blade as a “test” from the Head Angel, who had grown weary of her many failures. Along with that task, a strict condition was given to her, to not spill the “Holy Milk” within the full bottle hanging from her waist. After descending to the earth, Nanael let her desires consume her and spilled the Holy Milk. Though reason enough to erase her existence as an angel, the emotional support given to her by the holy woman Melpha had turned out to be quite the achievement on its own, accomplishing a relationship that was beyond common practice so far between human and angel (though that was just her goofing off and freeloading at Melpha’s). As a result, Nanael, who achieved a promotion to Archangel, grew more and more arrogant. Trivia *Nanael is based on an actual angel in the Hebrew lore of the same name. Nanael is the 53rd guardian angel and rules over philosophy and abstract sciences. *Nanael's title is "The angel of light," although she sometimes goes by "The angel of hope." *She is voiced by Aya Hirano (Japanese) and Jessica Calvello (English). However, in the Queen's Blade: An Angel's Scolding minigame, she was voiced by Kaori Mizuhashi (Elina's japanese voice). *In the videogames, her Falling Star Kick resembles the Unison Kick, used by Shinji Ikari's EVA-01 and Asuka Langley Soryu's EVA-02 from Neon Genesis Evangelion. On the other hand, in the anime adaptation, the same move resembles the Giga Drill Break from Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann. *Also in the videogames, her Holy Dive attack are a reference from two series from the Gundam franchise: The Wings of Light used by Usso Ewing's V2 Gundam from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam and the Moonlight Butterfly used by Loran Cehack's Turn A Gundam from the same named series. *Other references she does in the anime adaptation is doing the Kira Pose used by Ranka Lee from Macross Frontier and saying "Shut up, shut up, shut up!", the same phrase used by Shana from Shakugan no Shana. Also, she mentions she's melancholic, a reference of her Japanese VA's role as Haruhi Suzumiya from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. *Character design-wise, she resembles both Nagi Jinno/Jibril Zero and Rika Manabe from the hentai game and anime Makai Tenshi Jibril, being the character designs created by Nanael's same designer. Gallery For this character's gallery, visit: Nanael/Gallery Videos Queen's Blade Spiral Chaos Freetalks Translation Nanael (1 of 2) Queen's Blade Spiral Chaos Freetalks Translation Nanael (2 of 2) Queen's Blade Drama CDs Translation- Nanael Character Drama Queen's Blade Drama CDs Translation Nanael's XXX (1 3) Queen's Blade Drama CDs Translation Nanael's XXX (2 3) Queen's Blade Drama CDs Translation Nanael's XXX (3 3) Category:Characters Category:Queen's Blade Originals